Cutest Couple
by CarlyWinchester
Summary: Nico is voted cutest couple in the yearbook with a boy he doesn't even know.
1. Chapter 1

Nico squinted at the yearbook in his hands. He had been staring at the same page for what felt like hours. He looked up, and looked around the crowded hallway, dozens of students looking in their yearbooks, signing, complaining about their picture, looking for their friends, searching up the senior superlatives, and laughing. Nico looked back to his yearbook once more, still studying the same page, when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey, Nico!" Nico looked up to see his half-sister, Hazel, running up to his with a large grin plastered across her face.

"Hazel, have you looked at the yearbook yet?" Nico asked her.

"Not yet. Frank and I were going to look at it together after school. Why? Does my picture look bad?" She asked, seeing the troubled look on Nico's face.

"No, you look fine. It's the superlatives that uh…are…inaccurate?" Hazel looked at Nico questionably.

"How are they inaccurate? They're opinions."

"Let me show you." Nico brought his attention down to the open book in his hands, and pointed at one of the nominations.

Hazel threw her hands over her mouth when she saw the superlative. "Oh my god! You were voted – "

"Cutest Couple with a boy I'm not even dating." Nico said in a defeated tone that held a smidge of amusement. Hazel let out a laugh that was muffled by her hands. "I don't even know this…" Nico read the name of the other boy "Will Solace. I don't think I've ever had a class with him." Hazel giggled again.

"I don't know, maybe you should meet him. If you were voted cutest couple before dating, just imagine how cute you'll be together when you do know each other."

"Yeah sure. Why don't I just call him on the speaker?" Nico joked. "Will Solace. We were voted cutest couple. Let's go out and actually date."

"Fine by me." A voice said from behind Nico. The brunette spun around, and became face to face (well, more like face to torso with Nico a foot shorter) with a tall blonde boy, with a large grin on his face.

"Uh…" Nico started, plainly, feeling a blush creek onto his face.

"How does Friday night sound? Around six o'clock?"

"Wait… what?" Nico said, dumbfound.

"Well, you just asked me out, didn't you?"

"Hold on, Will?" The blond nodded with a small wave. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Okay, so then… consider it me asking you out." Will grinned widely. "What do you say?"

"Uh…okay? Yeah, sure."

"Awesome. See you tomorrow, Nico." Will turned and walked away, leaving Nico and Hazel behind, watching him go, with their mouths gape open.

"What just happened?" Hazel asked Nico.

"…I have no idea, but I think I have a date tomorrow." Nico and Hazel looked at each other, then at the book in Nico's hands, then back at each other. "Well, that's enough of this book." Nico said slamming it shut, and putting it in his backpack.

"Hazel! Nico!" Another voice said from behind them. Turning, they saw Frank clumsily running towards them. The other people in the hallway slid out of his way. "Sorry I'm late. I got held up in class. Leo set another fire." Frank shook his head. "Anyway, what's up?"

"A yearbook superlative got Nico a date." Hazel said. Frank looked at her wide-eyed.

"Wait, what?" Frank asked. Nico shrugged.

"Dude, I have no idea." Nico began to walk away, with Hazel closely behind, leaving Frank where he was standing.

"No, wait seriously. What?!" He ran after them, demanding the whole story, which Nico dubiously told.

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I received many requests to continue **_**Cutest Couple **_**on and AO3. It wasn't my origional intention to continue, but after the requests, I decided to add another chapter. I know where I want to go with the story, but I'm a little stuck on how to get there, so here's a quick filler. I hope you all like it :)**

_~flashback~  
>"Hey, Nico." Nico looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw a tall blond boy looking at him. Will.<em>

_"Uh, hi." Will took the seat next to Nico and pulled out his phone._

_"So I was thinking about our date tomorrow, and realized I don't have your cell number or anyway to contact you really, so mind giving me your number?" Will asked, a small blush creeping on his face._

_"Y-yeah, sure." Nico took Wills phone and typed in his number, causing Will to grin widely._

_"Thanks! I'll call you later today. I was thinking dinner and movie? I know it's the usual first date idea, but it's actually not a bad idea because if you go to a movie, you have something to talk about during dinner so there isn't any awkward silences -"_

_"Yeah, sounds great." Nico cut Will off, seeing him going into a ramble._

_"Awesome. I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow. Text me your address." Will said with a grin, getting up from his seat._

_"O...kay..." Nico's heart was slamming itself against his chest in a rapid rate, making him dizzy. Nico watch as Will left the cafeteria, then felt his pocket buzz. Taking out his phone, Nico read his text._

_Hey it's Will :)_

_Nico smiled and replied. He was looking forward to his date. _

Nico wondered what the hell he was thinking as he paced his living room floor. Hazel watched tiredly.

"Nico, calm down."

"I can't. He's late! What if he's not coming!?"

"Nico, it's 6:01. Hardly considered late." Hazel shifted her position on the couch. "Just sit down. He'll be here soon." Nico nodded.

"Yeah. Of course. You're right." Nico sat down on the plush cushion next to Hazel. His sister smiled at him, and he grinned back, before hearing the loud doorbell and jumping to his feet.

"He's here!" Nico stumbled over to the door, and flung it open, coming face to face with a buff Asian boy. "Frank?" Nico sighed.

"Uh…hi. Hazel invited me over…" Nico stepped to the side.

"Yeah, yeah. Come in."

"Uh, thanks." Frank said, stepping into the threshold as Nico looked outside. After a couple seconds, he slowly closed the door.

"Hey, Frank." Hazel greeted, standing up to meet him.

"And another thing!" Nico called out, "Frank is on time, but Will isn't!? That's so unfair!" Frank thought for a second, debating if he should call out Nico on his blatant rudeness, or try and stay on his girlfriend's older brother's good side.

"Nico, it's fine! Frank was forty-five minutes late on our first date, and Will is only" Hazel looked at the clock, "three." Nico huffed, and sat down.

"That's true." Nico mumbled, then shot up again. "But he's Frank! He fell down the stairs on his way out, and spent the next twenty minutes being scolded at by his grandmother for being clumsy!"

"I'm right here." Frank mumbled, crossing his arms. "I can hear everything you're saying."

"Nico, being a couple minutes late is normal. He probably got lost on his way here. It's his first time driving to our house, anyway. Wait to be nervous when he's thirty minutes late, okay?"

"Yeah," Frank chimed in "just take a deep breath." Nico slumped onto the couch, and slid down until his back was on the seat, and his head was resting at an angle. He closed his eyes, and deeply breathed in, and slowly released the air. Opening his eyes, he looked down at his shirt.

"How do I look? Am I wearing too much black?" Nico asked, motioning down to his black V-neck, black jeans, and black zip-up sweatshirt. Sitting up, Nico tugged at his sweatshirt sleeve. "Is this too casual? Should I have gone for my aviator jacket instead? I mean, it's kind of hot out, so I'd rather wear something light, but if it's too casual then-"

"No, Nico. You look fine." Hazel reassured him.

"Wait, just fine? Not good? Are you just saying that to be nice?" Nico stood up. "That's it, I'm going to change!"

"Nico, you look amazing. Tell him, Frank." Hazel said. Frank stuttered.

"Uh, yeah, man. You look really good." Nico stood in place, staring down at his clothing, contemplating what to do, when the doorbell chimed. Nico's head shot up.

"He's here." Nico whispered. Hazel grinned widely.

"Take a deep breath, and go answer the door. You'll do great." Nico nodded and slowly walked to the door, gulping. "Have fun."

"Bye." Nico replied, one hand on the door-nob. He took a deep breath, and pulled the door open.

"Hi." Will said, with a large grin. "Sorry I'm late, I got a little lost."

"That's okay." Nico replied, unable to see Hazel's smug 'I told you so' look behind him.

"Ready to go?" Will asked.

"Yeah." Nico replied. He walked out the door, turning his head to say bye to Frank and Hazel, and shut the door, walking to Will's car.

"Hey, Hazel? I have a question." Frank said, when the door shut.

"Yeah?"

"Why was Nico so nervous? I've never seen him like that before." Frank admitted. Hazel took his hand, and smiled.

"Because Will is the first person to ask him out since…ever."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, and I guess he's just…unsure of how to respond or even act on a date."

"So he's afraid of messing up?" Hazel nodded.

"Terrified."

**Please Review :)**


End file.
